Una rosa marchita por tu amor
by kashidan
Summary: ¡Twincest! Tom Kaulitz no puede comprender porqué no fue capáz de reponder una pregunta tan simple. ¿Podría ser San Valentine recordado como el día en que tu alma cayó a la perdición?. Nada en este mundo sensible puede contener lo que sentimos.


**!Hola¡**

**Soy nueva en esto de los fanfics de Tokio Hotel, he hecho varios fics, pero la mayoría son de Naruto. Espero que no sean tan malos conmigo, ya sabran que se poco de todo esto. Me disculpo de ante mano por errores ortográficos, o falta de tildes, no se me hace muy bueno esto, sobre todo lo de la tildes ^^. **

**Esto es un pequeño One-shoot que escribí para un concurso de San Valentine.**

**!Twincest¡. Así que aquellas personas que no gusten de este tipo de relaciones, ¿que hacen leyendo esto? ¬¬.**

* * *

**Una rosa marchita por tu amor**

¿Cómo había llegado a tal punto?, ¿Cómo había dejado que su ignorancia y estupidez lo llevaran a tal grado?, ¿acaso no era él quien debía de luchar más por ambos?, ¿Por qué no había sido capaz ni siquiera de responder una pregunta tan simple?.

Tom Kaulitz, el eterno galán, ahora estaba sentado en la parte inferior de su cama, con ambas manos tapando su hermoso rostro. No podía dormir, no podía siquiera pensar claro, todo pasaba tan rápido, que ni siquiera podía fijarse en nada concreto. Estaba confundido, si, Tom Kaulitz estaba muy confundido, y eso era lo que más lo destruía; el pensar que el que se suponía que en esos momentos tenía que ser el más fuerte, ahora era el más débil, ahora solo era un niño cobarde que huía de todo, que huía de él.

Se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba, y empezó a caminar por toda la habitación en dirección al baño. Iba con su mirada perdida en la oscuridad de aquel cuarto donde tantas veces fue tan feliz. Mientras seguía en su lucha interna, no pudo evitar dar una mirada a la cama del lado, estaba vacía, al igual que su alma, al igual que su corazón. Decidió no mirar más aquel maldito lugar, sabia que si seguía así no podría contener más ese dolor interno que mataba su ser a cada segundo. Llegó a su destino y antes de entrar volteo a mirar de nuevo la cama de su hermano. Entró apresuradamente, no quería pensar en nada, no quería razonar en ese momento, se quitó los pantalones con los cuales dormía, se metió a la ducha y abrió el agua fría. Mientras sentía el agua correr por todo su cuerpo, cerró lo ojos tratando de borrar todas las imágenes que torturaban su cabeza, pero nada cambiaba, todo seguía igual, y eso aumentaba su sufrimiento. Cerró la llave con su última reserva de cordura, y sintió como algo mojado resbalaba por su rostro, llevó una mano a su mejilla y notó que era algo tibio, pero aún así muy doloroso. Corrió hasta el espejo cercano, y allí pudo ver, como de sus ojos brotaban finas lágrimas. Estaba llorando, ¿llorar?, ¿que era llorar?, se suponía que era la expresión del alma por medió de algo tangible, sin embargo, ¿podía algo tan divino como era el espíritu humano expresarse de una forma tan deplorable?, ¿podía el ser tan lamentable?, si, él lo era, y nada podía cambiarlo. Apoyó su espalda contra la fría pared del cuarto, y dejó resbalarse por esta, mientras sus manos sujetaban su cabello con desesperación. Cayó sentado en el rígido suelo, y apoyó su cabeza en la pared, mientras dejaba escapar sollozos. No quería que nadie lo escuchara, no quería que él lo escuchara, pero ahora ya nada le importaba, solo lloraría, y se desahogaría sin temer a nada.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Se levantó algo adolorido por la posición en que había dormido. No se había dado cuenta a que hora había dejado vencerse por Morfeo, ni cuando había caído en aquel apacible sueño. Se paró dificultosamente para quedar a la altura del espejo que estaba en la pared del frente.

**-Doy asco-** Se dijo en voz alta mirando su reflejo y notando la hinches en sus ojos.

Salió del baño, y siguió caminando por su cuarto, tomó el reloj que marcaba las 8:00 A.M. Empezó a arreglarse para bajar a desayunar mientras recordaba lo del día anterior. Sacudió su cabeza dejando esas ideas de lado, y entró al restaurante del hotel en el cual se hospedaban por esos días.

**-Al fin llegas, creí que te habías muerto en el baño- **Dijo Georg recibiendo a su amigo, quien al verlos a todos caminó hacia la mesa donde se encontraban-

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-** Preguntó sin muchas ganas mirando al pelinegro de reojo. Este ni se inmutó en saludar-

**-Lo que pasa es que en la mañana entre a avisarte que estaríamos aquí, y vi que estabas en el baño, te espere un rato pero no saliste, así que te deje en privacidad-** Respondió con un tono burlón mirando con gracia al de rastas**-**

**-Ah, lo siento, es que no me sentía muy bien-** Se disculpó sentándose al lado de Gustav. Georg le sonrió dándole a entender que no se preocupara-

Así pasaron algunos minutos en silencio esperando el desayuno. El ambiente empezó a ponerse un poco tenso, algo que notó Georg, quien de inmediato puso un tema "interesante".

**-Y...¿que harás hoy Tom?-** Preguntó al mayor de los gemelos, interrumpiendo el silencio sepulcral-

**-Pues supongo que nada, ¿hoy no hay entrevistas ni nada de eso verdad Bill?**-Trató de entablar una conversación con el chico pelinegro, quien hasta el momento no había dicho ni una palabra-

**-No-** Respondió secamente a su hermano. Había contestado por no dejar a su gemelo con la palabra en la boca, sin embargo, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar y menos con él-

**-Eso es obvio, Dave nos dejo hoy el día solo para nosotros ¿no te acuerdas Tom?-** Miró a su amigo un poco preocupado por la actitud que tenía ese día, este solo puso una cara de confusión-

**-¿Por qué?-** No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que el mayor estaba hablando-

**-¿No te acuerdas que día es hoy?-** Ahora si que estaba preocupado, Tom siempre esperaba con ansias ese día, al igual que su hermano, que pensándolo mejor, también tenía una actitud rara -

**-Mmm...Sábado ¿por?-** Respondió ya resignado. Georg frunció el ceño-

**-¡Hoy es San Valentine idiota!-** Añadió ya exasperado. Tom abrió los ojos muy sorprendidos ante la aclaración-

**-¿San...Valentine?-** Se esperaba todo menos eso, ¿Cómo había olvidado un día tan importante para él?....para ambos-

Bill no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco también, al igual que su hermano lo había olvidado, y quizás, era lo mejor, olvidar no era fácil, pero al menos era lo único, que muchas veces, se llevaba el dolor del corazón.

Tom miró a Georg quien tenía una cara de burla ante la reacción del gemelo, buscó rastro de mentira en esta, pero no la halló. Sacó su celular mirando el calendario de este, y de inmediato lo azotó contra la mesa.

**-Wow, tranquilo amigo-** Llamó la atención del guitarrista al ver la reacción de este-

**-Déjalo, seguro que olvido algún "asunto importante"-**Denotó el rubio acentuando estas últimas palabras-

El pelinegro hizo un movimiento de incomodidad, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el de rastas. Esos idiotas lo estaban arruinando más de lo que ya estaba.

**-Ja, tengo la solución para eso-**Habló el mayor del grupo guiñándole un ojo al que estaba en frente suyo**-Hoy quedé con unas chicas en un bar cercano ¿Qué tal si te las presento?-**

Bill apretó el puño y apoyo su barbilla en este, disimulando un poco su reacción. Tom frunció el ceño.

**-¡No me jodas Georg!-** Grito exasperado. Todos los presentes lo miraron asombrados. En esos momentos era que agradecía que tenían el restaurante del hotel reservado solo para ellos**- Lo siento...solo...-**

**-Ve Tom y así no le destruyes la vida a los demás, quizás encuentres esa persona que tanto hemos estado esperando ¿no lo crees?-** Todos voltearon a mirar al menor de los gemelos. Georg y Gustav no podían de la impresión que le causaron estas palabras, en cambió, Tom notó la dificultad con la que su hermano dejaba escapar cada frase. Bill miró a su gemelo y le sonrió de la forma más falsa posible.

**-Disculpen chicos, ya vuelvo**- Salió corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a sus amigos con la boca abierta, y a su hermano con aquel gesto de falsedad aún en su rostro.

................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Corrió y corrió, no le puso cuidado a nada, ni siquiera a los llamados de Dave al verlo pasar tan apresuradamente. Estaba cegado por la cobardía, y eso era lo que más impotencia le daba, saber que no podía hacer nada contra ella. Llegó a su cuarto, y entró azotando la puerta. Se quedó parado en la mitad de este, con su mirada clavada en el suelo. Quería gritar todas sus desgracias al viento para que este se las llevara, pero de nuevo volvía el miedo a todo. Cogió un cojín de su cama y lo tiró contra la pared cercana, este rebotó y por poco tumba un objeto que estaba en una estantería cercana. Tom al ver esto, se acercó al objeto y lo cogió entre sus manos. Era un florero, que tenía dentro una rosa marchita, quien a pesar de ya estar muerta y vieja, aún seguía desprendiendo hermosura. El joven sintió como su alma se destrozaba, dejó el florero donde estaba, y se tiró a la cama de su hermano abrazando la almohada de este. Mientras recordaba el significado de aquella hermosa rosa.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Tomy...**-Escucho que lo llamaban a lo lejos, pero no quiso seguir esa voz, estaba muy cansado**- Tomy...-**De nuevo lo llamaban, así que decidió voltearse en dirección opuesta de la voz- **¡Tomy levántate de una buena vez¡-**

**-¿Qué quieres Bill?-** Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de parte de su hermano. El menor solo le sonrió mientras ocultaba algo tras su espalda-

**-Tomy, fui de compras, Dave me dejó ir, ¿y sabes...?, te traje algo-** Sonrió de la forma más significativa posible. Tom no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. Se sentó en la cama y correspondió la sonrisa de su hermano, le encantaba la actitud de niño pequeño que tenía a veces.

**-A ver... ¿y que me trajiste Billy?-** Preguntó con un tono sensual a la vez-

**-Esto mira-** Y dejó ver una hermosa rosa roja dentro de un florero transparente. Tom se quedo mirando la flor por algunos segundos. Por algún motivo, aquella aura que desprendía la rosa, lo hacia sentirse bien**-**

**-Que hermosa rosa Billy-** La tomo en sus manos observándola, estaba encantado, y no sabía la razón, la veía simplemente esplendida-

**-¿y sabes..?, el vendedor me dijo que era una rosa muy importante, que era especial para la persona que yo más quisiera en el mundo-** Se sentó a su lado mirando la cara de su gemelo, este lo escuchaba atentamente-

**-Wow Bill, esto es...-** Fue interrumpido por su hermano menor, quien lo abrazó sin previo aviso-

**-Solo...te pido que la cuides, no dejes que se marchite y si lo hiciese; cámbiala por una nueva, porque esta es la flor que representa nuestro amor, y cada vez que yo la vea, quisiera ver que sigue irradiando alegría y hermosura-** Trago grueso y apretó más a su hermano contra sí**- Y el día que yo la vea marchita, ese día entenderé lo que significa-**

Tom se quedó pasmado ante las palabras de su hermano, no sabia que decir, solo podía sentir la respiración de este. Luego de unos momentos, volvió en sí y abrazó a su gemelo lo más fuerte que pudo.

**-Billy, mi Billy, te prometo cuidar con mi vida la imagen divina de esta rosa, te lo juro por ambos-** Respondió separando un poco a su hermano para que este lo mirara. Pudo ver la ternura reflejada en los ojos castaños de este. Cogió la barbilla de su gemelo, y cerró el pacto con un apasionado beso. Ambos sabían que esa era la firma de todas sus promesas de amor.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Final Flash Back--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Pasó toda la tarde en su cuarto. Varias veces habían ido Georg y Gustav a preguntarle si se encontraba bien, y el solo le respondía con un seco "Si, No te preocupes". Ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que pasaba, quizás estaba siendo un poco egoísta con sus amigos, pero, la verdad era que en ese momento no quería estar allí, no quería ver nada, no quería vivir, pero... ¡Tampoco quería morir!. No quería dejarlo solo a él, no quería que su pequeño hermano se sintiera abandonado, nunca lo permitiría, así tuviera que castigarse así mismo para evitarlo.

Era San Valentine, ellos amaban esa fecha, era la única del año en la que en verdad podían amarse, así fuera secretamente, todos los buenos sentimientos que se profesaban en ese día, hacia que todo fuera más especial entre ellos. Sin embargo, el único error, y pecado, era el hecho de que su amor fuera prohibido, y quizás eso era lo que no dejaba ser feliz a ambos. El pensar que esa fuera la causa de la tristeza de su gemelo algún día, lo mataba a cada segundo, y desgraciadamente por eso no había podido responder la pregunta que le había hecho su hermano aquella vez.

¿Todo había llegado a su fin?, ¿ese era el final de tan bella historia?. El joven volvió a mirar la flor marchita, se quedó pensativo, analizaba todo. De pronto muchas imágenes de su hermano venían a él, veía como el menor le sonreía y lo llamaba, cuando estaban niños, cuando empezaron con la música, cuando crearon el grupo Devilish, y finalmente ahora en Tokio. Su sonrisa se veía tan decidida que cada segundo, un poco de la fé perdida iba aumentando. Pero, algo cambió la expresión de alegría que empezaba a surcar el rostro del de rastas, como una puñalada, llegó a él la sonrisa falsa que su hermano había utilizado con él en la mañana. ¿Ese había sido el fin de su conexión?. Se volteo quedando bocarriba en aquella cama, cerró sus ojos, y empezó a recordar de nuevo lo que había ocurrido el viernes en la tarde, lo que para él, había sido el día en que había muerto.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Acababa de terminar un concierto, en donde "su hermanito", lo único que había hecho era provocarlo. A veces se sentía incomodo con esto, y no por el hecho de Bill se acercara a él, ni tampoco porque le dedicara canciones, ¡no!, su incomodidad provenía de los espectadores. Ese día habían muchas cámaras, y millones de fan viéndolo, y a su gemelo, le daba la grandiosa idea de tentarlo. Al terminar una de tantas canciones, le había prácticamente gritado al menor, su "basta" se había hecho escuchar por todo el escenario, y cuando ya se había dado cuenta, era muy tarde, el pelinegro ya estaba lo más lejos posible de él. Intentó acercarse a disculparse en la mitad del concierto, pero este prácticamente lo ignoró.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el sillón del estudió donde habían ido a parar luego del concierto. Esperó unos minutos a que su hermano llegara, en ese momento estaba firmando algunos autógrafos a sus fans. Iba a hablar con él, había sido un poco pesado.

Pasaron algunos minutos de larga espera para el joven, hasta que escuchó unos pasos que se aproximaban a donde el se encontraba. Bill entró sin muchas ganas al estudio y lo primero que notó, fue a su hermano, sentado en un sillón mirándolo fijamente.

**-Billy quiero hablar contigo-** Rompió el silencio el mayor. Aprovechando que ni Georg, ni Gustav estaban cerca-

**-No quiero ahora, estoy muy cansado-** Fue la respuesta indiferente de su hermano**-**

**-Hablaremos quieras o no Billy-** Afirmó decidido acercándose a este y Cogiéndolo del brazo con fuerza**-**

El pelinegro se soltó de su hermano con un movimiento, y se quedó mirándolo fijamente con su más gélida expresión. Tom quien tenía su ceño fruncido, suavizo un poco su mirada. Ver a su hermano con ese gesto en su rostro, hizo que su corazón se comprimiera un poco.

**-Empiezas tu, o empiezo yo-** El menor empezó la conversación sin dejar la indiferencia-

**-Mañana es San Valentine Bill, no quiero que la pasemos así peleados-** Su tonó fue casi de ruego. Dio un paso hacia su gemelo, este ni se inmutó-

**-Y... ¿como quieres que lo pasemos?, ¿como siempre a escondidas?, u ¿ocultándonos como si fuéramos unas escorias?, ¿así es como quieres pasar ese día?-** Sus palabras sonaban de la forma más fría que había podido conocer Tom. Este se quedó callado, no supo que decir**- ¿me responderás?-**

**-¿Porque hablas así?-** Fue lo único que se atrevió a decir-

**-Porque ya estoy cansado de esconderme como si fuera una rata ocultando algo, porque quiero pasar un San Valentine de forma normal, no quiero sentir culpa-**Algo de las palabras de Bill hirieron en lo más profundo de su ser-

**-¿Sientes culpa de lo nuestro?-** Preguntó esta vez firmemente-

**-Te pido que no me pongas más dudas, solo quiero que respondas algo Tomy...**-Suspiro antes de proseguir**-¿Vale la pena luchar por lo nuestro?, ¿ere capaz de pasar cada fecha de estas de tu vida escondiéndote?-**

Se quedó callado, en shock, se quedó como cuan estúpido estuviera allí en vez de él. Abrió un poco su boca, dejando escapar solo gemidos ridículos. Vio como su hermano apretaba sus labios, entendía que quería llorar, pero que no lo hacia delante de él, y esto lo destruía más.

**-Por favor respóndeme Tom Kaulitz-**

Fueron las palabras más dolorosas que pudo haber escuchado en su vida, su conexión se lo hacia saber, le hacía entender que su hermano pequeño estaba sufriendo, igual, o incluso más que él. Se quedó mirando al pelinegro por unos segundos, y luego agacho su cabeza.

**-No lo se-** Respondió casi en susurro-

**-Solo eso quería escuchar-**

Al decir esto, salió por la puerta por donde había entrado, dejando al guitarrista solo, con su sufrimiento y su pesadez en el alma.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Final Flash Back------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Se volvió a cambiar de posición sobre la cama, ¿desde cuando era tan incómoda?, ¿desde que sentía el dolor de su hermano en ella?. De pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría e interrumpía sus pensamientos. Se sentó en la cama, y pudo ver como Gustav entraba a la habitación.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Preguntó al ver a su amigo sentarse en la cama del lado. Este solo le sonrió-

**-El que debería preguntar seria yo-** Su tono sarcástico se hizo notar-

**-Quería estar solo, no me sentía muy bien-** Se excusó con su amigo, mientras se acostaba de nuevo en la cama-

**-¿Te seguirás mintiendo a ti mismo y a los demás?-** Esta pregunta hizo que el de rastas volviera a sentarse mirando muy confundido al rubio, este puso una expresión más seria en su rostro**- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?, Bill ya lo hizo-**

Su sorpresa fue inevitable, sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y su boca quedo entreabierta. Trató de decir algo, pero ya era tarde, Gustav ya sabía todo, y no podía negarle nada. Si esa era la decisión de Bill, también era la suya.

**-¿Cómo...?-** Fue lo que pudo escuchar el rubio , su amigo lo miraba fijamente-

**-Tom, quizás yo sea el más aislado de la banda, pero soy el que más los conoce, y soy el que más detalla las situaciones, lo sé desde mucho antes que ustedes mismos lo supieran. Bill solo me lo confirmó-** Explicó mirando al mayor de los gemelos quien asentía levemente ante las palabras**- y... respóndeme ¿te seguirás mintiendo a ti mismo y a él?-**

**-No lo se-**Respondió no muy convencido

**-Te equivocas Tom, si lo sabes, pero lo quieres negar, tu sabes la respuesta de todo lo que Bill duda, pero se la niegas, la ocultas en tus miedos-** Su voz sonaba tan segura, y era de esperarse, ya que Tom a cada segundo se daba cuenta que era la dolorosa verdad**- Solo respóndete a ti mismo lo que él te preguntó, y cuando tu estés seguro de aquella decisión, respóndele a él, no lo tortures más de lo que ya lo estas haciendo Tom. Bill no es el débil de aquí como todos piensas, el tiene más valor que nosotros, y más valentía, pero hasta el más valeroso, puede tropezar y tú lo sabes-**

**-Lo se-** Respondió en un hilo de voz.

**-Tu hermano ya sube. Viene por sus cosas, se supone que dormirá en mi cuarto de nuevo. No lo esperare, porque confió en ti-** Se paró de la cama y camino hasta la puerta del cuarto, pero se detuvo antes de salir**-y por cierto... disfruta de San Valentine amigo-**

Observó cada movimiento del baterista hasta que salió por aquella puerta. Lo que le había dicho, lo había puesto a pensar, y quizás a recapacitar. ¿Seria cierto lo que Gustav le había afirmado?, ¿el mismo se estaría engañando de la forma más cruel posible?, y peor aún, ¿también estaría engañando a su hermano?. Se sentó en la amplia cama, mirando la rosa fijamente, era hora de tomar una decisión, porque sabía, que estaba poniendo en juego su felicidad, y aunque su gemelo lo negara, también la de él.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Iba caminando lentamente por los pasillos del hotel. No deseaba nada en ese momento, no sentía nada en especial, o... ¿tal vez si?. En su corazón solo abundaba el dolor y la desesperación, que difícilmente podía controlar y disimular hipócritamente. Se dirigía a su habitación, mejor dicho la que compartía con su hermano. Les había costado mucho convencer a David para que les asignara una sola para ambos, y ahora se arrepentía de haberlo logrado. Iba dispuesto a entrar sin dar mayores explicaciones, coger sus cosas y llevarlas donde Gustav, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar con su hermano, porque sabía que ese seria el peor error que cometería ese día. Vio la puerta del cuarto a lo lejos, sintió algo de lastima por sí mismo, ese era una de las fechas más especiales del año para ambos, y desde ese momento lo recordaría como el peor día de su lamentable vida.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Esperó a su gemelo parado al lado de la puerta de la habitación, mientras pensaba si esa era la decisión correcta. De pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría, y daba paso a un pelinegro con fina figura. Este entró divagando por toda la habitación, hasta que la mirada de ambos se cruzó. Tom intentó acercarse, pero el menor volvió a poner su expresión gélida. El de rastas suspiro con dolor.

**-Bill...-** Habló el mayor mientras el pelinegro empezaba a empacar sus cosas**- ¿puedes escucharme solo un momento?-**

**-Lo estoy haciendo no lo ves-** Respondió con indiferencia sin dejar de empacar sus cosas**-**

**-Al menos mírame al hacerlo-** Su tono fue cambiando, pasó de ser calmado, a uno más grueso**-**

Bill paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo, y levanto su cabeza con el ceño fruncido, mientras miraba a su hermano. Luego suavizo la mirada y le sonrió falsamente nuevamente.

**-Ya lo estoy haciendo Tomy-** Añadió sin dejar ese gesto en su rostro-

Tom apretó sus labios mientras se acercó lo que más que pudo a su gemelo. Este se quedo estático en su lugar.

**-Billy, puedes enterrar un puñal directo a mi corazón si deseas, puedes gritar a lo cuatro vientos lo repugnante que soy, pero...**-Trago grueso, y abrazó a su hermano, ante la sorpresa del menor**- Lo único que te pido, es que por nada en el mundo me brindes esa sonrisa hipócrita que refleja tu dolor-**

Toda la habitación se quedo en silencio, el mayor tenía abrazado al menor, mientras este miraba un punto fijo en la pared sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. El guitarrista esperó la reacción negativa de su hermano, pero nada pasó, en cambio sintió como unos brazos le correspondían el abrazo.

**-Esto se acabó Tomy, mira atrás de ti-** Susurro al oído de su hermano, mientras Tom volteaba a mirar donde le indicaba su gemelo.

Su corazón se estremeció. No podía ser, había incumplido su promesa, había dejado que su hermano viera aquella rosa marchita que era tan especial para ambos. Bill entendió el silencio de su gemelo, sonrió melancólicamente, y levantó la maleta que había logrado empacar, aún faltaban algunas cosas, pero no quería estar más allí, luego le pediría el favor a Dave que mandara a alguien por ellas. Empezó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, pero antes de que abriera esta, escuchó como su hermano dejaba escapar unas palabras en un hilo de voz.

**-Si eso es lo que deseas Bill, yo también lo deseo, si eso es lo que te hace feliz, te deseo suerte, pero nunca me pidas que yo sea feliz con esta decisión-**Escuchó como la manivela de la puerta era girada, y como sollozos interrumpían el silencio que se había formado en la habitación-

**-Lo siento Tom, pero...es lo correcto-**

**-Billy, solo quiero que sepas algo antes de que te vayas...-** Se acercó a él, y limpió unas lágrimas que rodaban por la mejilla de su gemelo**- Mi respuesta es sí-**

El menor de los Kaulitz se quedó con la mano en la manivela, su corazón se había detenido de la impresión, volvió a cerrar la puerta, y miró a su gemelo.

**-¿De que hablas Tomy?- **Preguntó sorprendido ¿sería lo que se estaba imaginando?-

**-MI respuesta es sí...-** Le sonrió con cierta tristeza-**si vale la pena luchar por lo nuestro; si estoy dispuesto a pasar todos los San Valentine de esta manera, porque sé que algún día podremos ser libres Billy, y si mientras eso sucede tengo esconderme, si tu estas conmigo todo será más fácil-**

**-Tomy...-** Soltó la maleta, un mar de sentimientos llegaron a él, se alejó un poco del de rastas mirándolo. Su vista se empezó a nublar un poco debido a la lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos-** nunca seremos libres, el mundo no nos lo permite, la sociedad no nos deja...-**

**-No pienses en la sociedad Bill Kaulitz-** Hablo con cierto enojo en su voz**- si vez de esa forma lo que sentimos, siempre habrá prejuicios, siempre habrá errores y habrá prohibiciones. La sociedad siempre verá lo nuestro como algo inhumano y grotesco, sabiendo que nuestro único pecado fue nacer en la misma familia, mientras que a los demás los verán como algo normal y decente sabiendo que han pecado mucho más que nosotros-**

**-¡Maldita sea! Porque soy tu gemelo Tom Kaulitz-** Casi gritó de dolor. Su hermano se acercó de nuevo a él-

**-Dije que era nuestro pecado, más no que me arrepentía de ello-** Cogió las manos de pelinegro**- ¿sabes porque eres mi gemelo Bill?-** El menor no supo que responder**- Porque nuestro destino es estar juntos, y compartir lo que tenemos aquí-**

Tom puso la mano de su hermano en su corazón y puso la suya en el corazón del menor.

**-La conexión...-** Dejo escapar en un murmullo el pelinegro. Luego de unos minutos abrazó a su gemelo mientras dejaba escapar su llanto, había hecho hasta lo imposible por retenerlo, pero ahora era imposible hacerlo**- pero...y la rosa Tomy, ¿Qué pasó con nuestro símbolo?-**

**-¿Sabes que pasó con ella Billy?-** El joven negó con su cabeza**- Murió de amor. Nada de este mundo puede comprender lo que ambos sentimos, ni tampoco puede contenerlo, solo nosotros dos sabemos la autentica magnitud. Por eso esta rosa, ni con la mayor magnificencia pudo representarlo, porque nuestro amor va más allá de las cosas sensibles de este mundo-**

Bill volvió a abrazar a su hermano, este se separo un poco, y cogió el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos, para depositarle el más amoroso y apasionado beso que se habían dado hasta ahora, cerrando así otro capítulo en la historia, en su historia.

**-Tomy...-** llamó la atención separándose por falta de aire. Su hermano lo miró con gran ternura**-**

**-¿Qué Pasa Billy?-**

**-Solo quería agradecerte-** Respondió mirando los ojos de su gemelo-

**-¿Por que?-** Bill notó la expresión de confusión en el rostro del guitarrista-

**-Por dejar grabado aquí...-** Llevó la mano de mayor a su pecho**- este día, este San Valentine, en el que descubrí que llevo una rosa marchita por tu amor-**

Y así Bill juntó sus labios con el de su hermano, volviendo a probar el néctar de un amor prohibido.

* * *

**!Hola¡**

**Yo de nuevo xD. Espero con todo mi corazón que les haya gustado. Recibo criticas -constructivas-, felicitaciones, consejos, etc. Nos leemos pronto, tengo más proyectos Twincest que colocar, así que esperenme xD...de veras.**


End file.
